bound_by_strifefandomcom-20200214-history
Blossomstar
Appearance Blossomstar is a short legged, bulky she-cat with middle length, slightly curled, ruffled fur. She is a dark calico with white freckles on her legs. one of her forest green eyes is missing and a little slash parts her right ear. History Raven's flight Blossomstar was born as a Stray, her past name is unknown and she mentions that she never knew her parents well. She joins Blossomclan at Four moons of age, quickly bonding with Willowpaw, Timberpaw and some other apprentices. Morningstar gives Blossomtail responsibility for the young cat. Blossomtail decides that Ravenflight would be a good candidate for the she-cats father figure and mentor Soon she starts to gain interest in Mudbone, The Blossomclan leader's grandkit. The cat lures her outside of the camp by promising her to tell her about "the stronger cats", aka the dark forest cats. Quickly after, Mudbone expressed her disgust for the fact that Morningstar lets any cat into the clan and throws Blossomkit into a badger den, intending for the badger to kill her. Blossomkit, of course, escapes. After she fled on a tree, a Cinnamon tortie tom-cat shows up, who is later going to be revealed as Blaze. He gets help from a patrol and they bring the kit back home. Blossomkit had gained a bad neck wound from the badger and cannot start her training in time. She watches Morningstar murder Buzzardpaw in front of the rest of the clan, and watches the she-cat and Mudbone being exiled by Blossomtail. On a research patrol, Blossompaw and the other cats find an injured cat, Blaze, who had rescued her when she was attacked by a badger. His front leg was broken severely and Doveheart and Deerpaw decided to take it off. Blossompaw aided them by bringing them moss and cobwebs to stop the bleeding. The cat joins Blossompaw in the apprentice den as Blazingpaw Later, Blossompaw gets attacked and kidnapped by the rogue Morningstar and Mudbone. Morningstar doesn't intend to kill her, but since Murbone urges her to, she pretends to throw a death slash, only ripping out the cat's right eye and leaving a tear in her ear. Blossompaw flees back to camp. two moons Timberpaw and Willowpaw were made warriors, Blossompaw and Blazingpaw gain their names too. Blossomheart and Blazinggale. During the virtue of the two, a lightning strikes the Blossomtree and destroys the camp. A new beginning Blossomheart and her friends become leaders. Blossomstar, Timberstar, and Willowstar go on a journey to find the territory Stewart told them about. With Duskflower, Blackshard and their kits, they go on their way The cats arrive at a large two-leg place, finding other cats who lost their camps. They leave the two-leg place with Shadowmist, Firefeather, Littlefoot, Cardinalclaw, Mapledawn and his twin Ambertail Trivia *Blossomstar was based off of a friend's cat in her personality *She was originally planned to be a more secondary character *In the second draft, she killed Morningstar, but I realized a junior warrior against a goddamn leader would be a little too weird *I once scrapped her completely from the story, planning Daisypaw as the actual cat of the prophecy. Though I decided Timberstar would have too many troubles with his sister being an enemy clan leader Sprite gallery Blossomstar.png